Fifty Shades of You
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Basically a bunch of letters written throughout the lives of J.K. Rowling's characters. This is my contribution to the 'Fifty Shades of... Challenge'. Sorry about the really bad explanation. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Rose to Ron

**Rose to Ron**

_This letter was sent by Rose Weasley to her father:_

Dear Dad,

I know that, since Christmas, you have been avoiding my letters and trying to continue your 'no contact' pact. But this is getting ridiculous. I love you, and I want to be the perfect daughter that you and Mum always wanted, but I'm not. I did everything you ever wanted me to; I get straight A's, I take Care of Magical Creatures and watch out for Witherwings, I _joined the QUIDDITCH team _for you and you never, not even once, told me you were proud. I have done everything, given up things, just so that maybe one day you might say:

Rose, my beautiful daughter, you are everything I could have dreamed for and have made me the happiest father in the world.

But no. I finally do one thing, ONE THING, that I want and you've practically disowned me. I LOVE HIM. There is nothing that you can do to stop me from loving him, but I thought that you would have been different. We expected it from his parents; the hate, the disapproval. We knew that we could make it through that with Mum and your support. It's safe to say that we didn't see this coming.

I hope that you will re-think your hatred for me, and for him, and maybe write back.

All my love,

Rose.

P.S. I know that you've read this instead of Dad, Mum. But if you can, just pass on the message and tell him that I miss him.

_He never read it._

* * *

**_A/N: the characters belong to J.K R. If you have a letter that you would like to see written, say so in a review. :) T_**_**his was also entered into the If you dare challenge with the prompt: 138. Choices.****  
Gxx**_


	2. The Life We Could Have Had

**The Life We Could Have Had**

The feeling is strange, not being in control of your own body. At first I tried to resist, but after I saw that it was fruitless, it became _freeing._ I knew my life could never be the same after this, I would probably go to jail – or worse. I cannot describe the feeling of watching your body do horrifying things, and listen to your voice tell poisonous lies to your friends, your family. In the rare moments that I am in control of my movements, I usually take that time to try and undo what _he _has done – to almost no avail. This time, though, I had a different idea.

I cannot remember the last time I told you I loved you, or the last time I held you in my arms. We were going to start a family, and _he _took that from us. I apologise for everything that happened, and most of all for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I hope this letter finds you, but I doubt it will. You have moved too far down a road that I cannot yet follow. We promised, 'till death do we part', and I will do everything and anything in my power to join you again. Above everything else, I am so sorry _he _killed you.

See you soon,  
Pius

**A/N: Written for the 10 characters, 10 prompts challenge and the Fifty Shade Of Challenge. Using: Pius Thicknesse/Road.**


	3. For Regulus

**For Regulus**

_Written for my_ not so _loving sister, Walburga._

He was so young, so pure – in his own way. Yes, he was different to us and you hated that. But that was not reason to act with this much cruelty. I know it has been done before, I have witnessed it, see the tapestry. I was the one that showed him the wall in the first place, remember? This – _this_ still is not the way to treat family members, especially one so young. Sirius is special. He is the only one of us that the wider community seems to like, funnily enough. You know why, dear sister? It was because he was the only one who actually tried. He let the curse of the 'Black' name fall from him, accepted his differences and made friends outside of our family. He does not act like one of us, because he's learned that we are _not_ always right. That is something that the rest of our family needs to be taught. With any luck, he will marry a beautiful girl, who is completely unrelated to him, and bring sweet, wonderful, Gryffindor 'Blacks' into this green family line. Maybe he'll even grow a Hufflepuff, wouldn't that be absolutely horrible! We need change, Walburga, we need difference. We need him to move our family out of the seventeenth century and catch up with the times. This pureblood superiority is wearing out, less and less families can claim a pure line. You and your husband need to accept that the blood of those around us is more and more watery, yet the magic is becoming ever-more powerful. This letter may not change your mind, but I really hope it gets you thinking. You have made horrible decisions in your life, as have I, but we are all able of change. It may be too late to fix what you did with Sirius, but your other son does not have to face the same, or worse, fate. Please, Wally, do not screw up another member of our family with your ridiculous ideals. By the time you read this I will be gone, you will not see me again, but I will be listening, waiting to hear what you decide. For Regulus, please.

All my love,  
Alphard.

P.S. I have left everything I have to Sirius so you cannot use my fortune to corrupt another poor soul.

* * *

**A/N: Written for the 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge and the Fifty Shades of Challenge, with the prompts: Alphard Black/Wall**


	4. Caught

**Caught**

_Dearest Vic,_

_You will never believe what happened. I was walking past the girls' bathroom on the second floor and I heard this bang. At first I thought it was probably Myrtle, but then I remembered she was a ghost and that's impossible. So, I went to check it out and I found the craziest thing… _

The door to her right opened and Rose Weasley stood in its' frame.  
"Dom! What are you doing here?!" she squeak, pulling the door half closed behind her, blocking Dominique's view. She smiled at her red faced cousin, narrowing her eyes.  
"I could ask you the same question?"  
"Would you believe me if I said I was visiting Moaning Myrtle?" The girl tried to joke, a crazy looking smile on her face.  
"Would you?" Dom said. Rose's shoulders sagged as she slowly nodded.  
"True," she consented. She quickly darted her arm out to block the doorway as Dominique tried to enter.  
"I can't let you go in!" She squeaked, her face turning an ever deeper shade of red.  
"Why not?" Dom was intrigued, a mischievous smile forming on her lips. "I'm older than you, so technically you _have_ to listen to me!" Rose looked panicked.

Suddenly another bang sounded, this time accompanied by a loud yelp. The smile dropped off Dominique's face, her heart instantly speeding up. She pushed past Rose, who did not give much resistance.

Inside the bathroom sat two boys, both of their faces covered in black as they looked down at the cauldron at the feet.  
"What are you doing?!" Dom yelled, the boys looked at her, their faces dropped. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy scrambled to their feet and attempted to block her view.  
"She already saw it, idiots," Rose called from behind her cousin. Dominique approached it, peering inside.  
"What is this potion?"

_They were attempting to make a Polyjuice potion! Rose thought that because Aunt Hermione managed it at her age, she could too. I'm not yet sure why they were making it, but I helped them clean it up. I didn't really want them getting into trouble, they were just being ambitious. The bad thing was they added newts' toes which caused it to become temperamental, and they almost blew themselves up. They owe me bad!_

_All my love,  
Dom._

* * *

**Written fo****r Hogwarts: _Charms - _Assignment 10, '10 Characters, 10 Prompts': _Dominique Weasley/Rose, _and the 'Fifty Shades of Challenge'.**

**Words: 392**


	5. Obsession

**Obsession**

_No one explains to you that when you start something, it's very hard to stop. You get addicted. The longer you let it go, the more you itch to continue. There were times when I knew, I really did know when to stop... but every part of me, inside and out, clawed to keep going. Obsession, they tell me. They say I get it easy. My mother was the same, and I'm beginning to realise crazy is genetic. Like, when I see a happy family on the street, I actually itch to make them miserable._

_Your parents were so happy. I watched them. I did! The other said not to waste time, but there they were; smiling, laughing, on their way to pick up you... I believe. "_My son, my son! He needs me please!"_ Her screams were the worst. So loud, so desperate. They had to know what was going to happen. _Those who thrice defy him._.. blah, blah, blah. You may not understand, poor boy._

_How long has it been, dear boy? We've never met, yet I feel like I know you. I think it might be close to the time that we do. I was very close with your parents when they... left. I think we shared a really intimate moment together, a bond was created that can never be severed. I consider her close enough to call you family. You know one thing I do regret, Nev? I regret taking my time. You know, I had so much fun... but the best part, my favourite part, comes right at the end. KILLING! I know that I'll never be able to finish what I started with them. So, I'll just have to substitute._

_Neville, my son. The next time you hear my name, see my face, and the first time we properly meet; I will take pure pleasure in watching the light leave your eyes as I wanted for your parents. And if by some miracle you can fight back, I look forward to our (short) duel. But, I really doubt it._

_Love always and forever,_

Your Bella.

Neville stared at the note, written in a messy cursive scrawl. His heart was beating fast and there was a pounding in her ears as he looked down at it. The loud chatter of the Great Hall was lost on him until one word broke through his reverie. _Lestrange. _

"What did you say?!" The fifteen-year-old demanded, leaning over Seamus to look at the newspaper laying before the crowd of boys. He read the title and his eyes widened even more. Sprinting back to his dorm, he collapsed onto his bed, the letter laying before his nose. _We__'ve never met... I think it might be close to the time that we do._ Neville tried to control his breathing, but the air was coming in in gulps. He was breathing so fast, yet he felt like he was suffocating. The boy collapsed into sobs as the image of the newspaper burned itself into his brain.

_Mass Break-out from Azkaban_

_"...Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose._

* * *

**Written for:**

**'Fifty Shades of Challenge': _Fifty Shades of You.  
_****The '365 DoD': 9. _Obsession.  
_****The 'If You Dare': 103. _I Doubt It.  
_****The 'Disney Character Challenge': _Cruella de Vil.  
_****The 'Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket' Challenge: _"I'm beginning to realise crazy is genetic." - Felix, Orphan Black_**


	6. Can't Buy You Love (So Let's Make It)

**Can't Buy You Love (So Let's Make It)**

Mother,

I will skip the awkward introductions if you don't mind. I feel that in these situations they are not necessary. I just wanted you to know that I feel that there is a time in everyone's life when they finally understand a truth that may have evaded them for years. When that time comes I don't think it is possible for that person to say, "No," and just ignore it. I guess what I mean by this... what I am trying to say is: I have found my truth, I have found my place. His name is Percy.

He is my home. From the moment I met him, I knew. I have always wondered if it was the same with you and dad, but I honestly doubt it. That's the thing about him. He reminds me how fragile this living thing is, and yet makes me feel so invincible at the same time. I love him more than anything. "_The down side_?" You'll probably ask. He's a ministry official, well, ex-ministry. He quit the day you disowned me. I know that you will disapprove, and I'm not sure why I feel compelled to write this letter? What does it achieve? Well, now you know about you daughter-who-doesn't-exist-in-your-society-circle-because-she-decided-that-she-wanted-to-help-save-lives.

The one thing I forgot to mention in all of this is; I'm getting married. That's right! Your traitor daughter is to be wed! On top of all of that I chose the _one_ family that could never help me get back into _your_ good books; I' marrying a Weasley!

"_Oh my, Audrey! Congratulations! I couldn't be more proud. I'm sure he's a lovely man, and I hope he treats you well._" Words that will not fall from your lips when you hear the news. You have chosen your path and I have chosen mine. If you ever feel like visiting your daughter, feel free, put the water back under the bridge where it belongs. Just walk up to the Weasley's home and ask for _Audrey Weasley_, because I will shed your name as fast as you disposed of me.

You do, and will always, have my love.

Audrey

* * *

**Words: 389**

**Written for:**  
**'June Event': _Audrey Weasley_**  
**used the title: _Can't Buy You Love (So Let's Make It)_**  
**'If You Dare': _Water Under the Bridge_**


	7. Dear Sister

**Dear Sister**

Astoria,

I always feel really awkward when trying to write these letters to you. I guess I'm just not very good at expressing myself on paper (not that I'm any better in person). I hope you're having an amazing day! Also, I hear that you're expecting a little one sometime in the future!? How did I not find out sooner, and from you? Anyway, tell me all about it, tell me about everything! I hate being away from you all the time. One of us should visit. It's probably best if it was you, Mother misses you. She sends her regards, and dad grunted when I asked him, so, that's something at least.

I was just wondering... Draco, is he any different then what he was like at Hogwarts? I know I'm different, and we are constantly bombarded with the changes in Potter and his friends in every newspaper. I've just been away for too long to know about Mr Husband.

Anyway, Mother's having a hard time dealing with the separation and every time I visit dad, he looks more and more lifeless. It makes me sick, you should be glad you're not here.

I miss him, A. I miss being able to talk, you know, how we used to. I would blab on and on, and he would just walk away whenever he was done listening. Everything about him has changed, and I'm scared he won't come out at all.

Please write back soon,

Your sister, Daphne.

* * *

**Words: 258**

**Written for:  
'HSH': _Greengrass_**


	8. Dear Father

**Dear Father**

Dear Father,

First off, I miss you. If you haven't already discovered that (as this is my fourth letter in the past two weeks). Enclosed in this envelope is a copy of my wedding invitation. I would have delivered it myself but I hear that you're not allowing visitors, so I thought I wouldn't bother being turned away. Before you ask, no, you haven't met him and yes, he is wonderful. He's a zoologist, studying both Muggle and Wizarding creatures. His name is Rolf Scamander; grandnephew of author, Newt Scamander, and you would absolutely adore him.

How is the food there? I've never asked. I would imagine it's limited, I've never liked hospital food, and that place seemed… similar. Are you comfortable? The woman said that you complain alot, but she claims there isn't anything behind these complaints. I wish you would let me visit, so I could see for myself.

Oh, I wanted to tell you next time I saw you, I found a nest of Horned Snorcacks; a full nest! It was surrounded by a patch of Lavender, and they were so beautiful and I think you would have absolutely loved it. The babies were unbelievably cute! They were all scrunchy and more colourful than the adults. I almost got attacked by them when I got too close. They swarmed and made this crazy buzzing noise. It was fascinating.

Just so you know, I've restarted the Quibbler – with the help of a couple of my friends. They're helping me keep the 'feel of it'; to honour you.

I really do hope you reconsider this, no-visitors-policy. I would love to visit soon. I miss you heaps.

Love always,  
Luna.

* * *

**Luna – 50 Shades of You: Letter, School of Prompt: Lavender. (293 words)**


	9. Love Eternally

**Love Eternally**

Dear Mum,

Hi. That's really the main purpose of this letter – to say 'hi'. And to admit that the fire in the barn when Georgie and I were four? Yeah, that was us, sorry. I hope you guys are good, you are good right? I haven't seen any red-haired additions lately… wow, good going Fred! You've made this letter really _morbid._ You know how everyone says death is peaceful once you get past the dying part? They're kind of right, but its peaceful to the point of complete boredom.

I keep looking down on you guys, hoping to see you healing and finding happiness. And I hate that I see the opposite. How many times have you told George that he needs to do something? I know it's hard for him right now – but tell him again! He needs to hear it. He needs to know that this isn't how I would want him to live his life. I want him living the life I couldn't, not cooped up in a room randomly bursting into tears.

I saw that you finally got your first grandchild (Yay! Go Bill!), and I wish I could meet her. I always imagined my first niece or nephew growing up with a big family, with me and George to show them how to laugh and prank and teach them all kinds of mischief. I never imagine them to grow up with such a disconnected home, a family which is still struggling to keep it together, where there is no laughter.

I'm sorry, mum, for ruining what we all had. I love you and I hope that you can find the laughter again.

Love eternally,  
Freddy.

* * *

**A/N: Words - 280**

**Chocolate Frog - _Godric Gryffindor (G) - Write about a Gryffindor (not trio)_**

**Fifty Shades**


End file.
